


"With this ring, I ask you to be mine. "

by SuckerForRiren



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman family is rich, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Armin is a maggot, But Levi loves Eren, Carla is sick, Dead Eren Yeager, Dead Jean, Death is not gonna keep them away from each other, Eren is heartbroken, Farlan and Isabel and Eren are siblings, Grisha is a doctor, Hange is a skeleton, Hange is dead, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeager family is rich, Kenny is Levis uncle, Kenny is not bad, Krista loves Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is 19, Levi is bad at expressing himself, Levi is shy and nervous, Levi thinks Death suits Eren, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikasa is a black widow spider, Misunderstandings, Nile Dok is after money, Nile Dok is an ashole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panicking Levi, Please Don't Hate Me, Poisoning, Possessive Eren Yeager, Pretty much everyone is dead in here, Sad Eren Yeager, Shitty-goggles, Singing, Skeletons, Slow Build, Titan is dog here, Undead, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, cheating kinda, hange is as crazy as ever, minor Levi/Krista, minor Nile Dok/Eren Jeger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForRiren/pseuds/SuckerForRiren
Summary: When a shy groom practices his wedding vows in the inadvertent presence of a deceased young man, he rises from the grave assuming was now married to the hesitant boy. 
             ******
This is Attack on Titan and Corpse Bride crossover.I'm keeping a really close scenario to Tims Burtons Corpse Bride, but that might change.





	1. "But I never even spoken to her"

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning to everyone! 
> 
> I just finished watching Corpse Bride and I loved it, and I've been a big fan of AoT fanfictions for a really long time. I love Levi/Eren so I just thought here...why not take AoT people and transfer them to Corpse Bride.

Once your pen touches the sheet of paper you can't take it back, black ink seeps straight into the white surface, staining its innocence. One long brush of pen to the left..one short to the right, a small touch of your pen tip somewhere in the middle, you twist and relax your wrist for the best quality. Clean and faultless work, a piece of art. But only if the artist is not afraid to get his hands a little tainted.

  
After closing his sketch book Levi looks up to his lovely muse, a beautiful butterfly with wide ocean green colored wings and black strict edging. This is the only thing that makes him feel at ease in this gloomy and tedious world. Giving the poor insect a warm smile he places his sketch book and his pen neatly down into the drawer. Then reaches out and opens the window, lowering his gaze down to imprisoned innocence, for a few short moments, Levi admires how fragile yet mesmerizing the little being really is and finally lifts the caging glass from around it, setting the beautiful creature free. With a deep breath, Levi watches how those wide ocean green colored wings flutters trough his room air, trough the window and into the sullen and grim city.  
  
**********  
  
\- Ten minutes until Ackerman and Smith wedding rehearsal! - announced town crier waving his old bell in the air, letting the whole town know about the upcoming event. With that, Levi looks down trough his window and sighs after noticing that his carriage has arrived. It didn't look fancy, one horse and small cabin attached to it. With one big fish figure on top as a piece of decoration and recognition to their family name because Kenny Ackerman was town's new prosperous business man.

\- It's a beautiful day! - was the first thing Kuchel said after opening the front door and heading outside to greet the carriage.  
  
\- It's a rather nice day.. - agreed Kenny, fallowing Kuchel outside, he looked at his sister after looking around with a pleased expression, placing her topcoat on her shoulders. But before he was able to say anything to his sister she added:  
  
\- A day to a glorious wedding!- while folding her fan out and softly waving it in the air, then turning to look at her brother with a wide and happy smile.  
  
\- A rehearsal my dear. Nothing new will happen that we don't really know. -Kenny sighs fixing his over excited sister and smiles back at her, softly taking her hand and leading her to the carriage like a true gentleman he is. Letting his sister get in first, Kenny looked at the front door waiting for his nephew to come out.  
  
\- Where is Levi? - asked Kuchel poking her head out the carriage door and looking at her brother a little confused, yet still excited, like a child who sends his letter with wishes to Santa.

No-one noticed a tall and well build dark haired man standing just beside the building corner listening to everything with a fishy and no-good promising grin.  
  
**********  
  
\- It's a terrible day.. - exclaimed Petra while looking at her husband. Strawbery color haired woman frowns slightly while twisting her hair lock around her finger. Obviously not happy about today's event.  
  
\- Oh, It can't be that way. - counters Erwin and sighs, checking the time on his pocket watch and meeting his wife's eyes. The crease between his thick eyebrows growing, those Akerman's better not be late, he really despises people who are not following simple rules, like, to arrive on time.  
  
\- It's a terrible day for the wedding. - Petra hisses at Erwin in irritation to get her point trough. She sighs and steps closer the door to walk out of their room.  
  
\- It's a sad state of affairs. - said Erwin fallowing Petra with his eyes, not wishing to fight his moody wife. He steps closer and places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little. But his hand gets shoved off.  
  
\- Which has let us to this ominous wedding. - stated Petra and gave her husband an epmty look before leaving the room and going to her daughter to see if Krista is ready to greet her future husband and his family.  
  
**********  
  
\- Oh, Ymir.. - sighed Krista while her loyal maid tightened her corset. - What if Levi and I...don't like each other..? - questioned the young girl softly nibbling her lower lip and looking into the mirror, her soft light blond colored hair gently falling over her cheeks, framing her worried face. She's going to get married to a complete stranger, how can she ever be okay with that.  
  
\- hah! As if that has anything to do with marriage. - said Petra after overhearing what the young girl has said to her maid. - Do you suppose, your father and I like each other? - asked Petra with that empty expression, giving Krista 'that' parent look.  
  
\- Surely you must...a little... - answered Krista, wondering, how could her parents even have her if not...she glanced at her father who was checking his watch again, seems like he's not even interested in this conversation. But after Kristas words even he lifted his head up to look at his wife and then they both in unision as if they practiced this deadpanned - Of course not! -  
  
\- Ymir! Get her corset laced properly, I still hear her speak without gasping. - was said before Kristas parents left the room and went downstairs to get ready to greet the Ackermans.  
  
**********  
  
Levi was sitting in front of his mom and uncle in that small carriage cabin, feeling how an unpleasant knot starts to tie in his stomach. Wearing his indifferent expression to hide his nervousness and unsatisfaction to this decision his family had made.  
  
\- You certainly are the winner this time Levi. - said Kenny while smirking at his obviously nervous nephew. Even if he tries to hide it under that cold stone face and deadly glare, Kenny can see trough it. - All you have to do honey is breathe. - tried to calm Kuchel. Levi didnt even knew anymore, sometimes they seem great and sometimes he wishes they would just disapear somewhere. - She's a really pretty girl. You have nothing to worry about. - added Kenny to Kuchels sentence. And Levi knew that they are right, that this girl is probably nice. But he doesn't even know her name, what if shes just a brat.  
  
\- But I never even spoken to her. -sighed Levi and before any of his family memeber could answer the carriage stoped. And soon Levi found himself standing in front of the Smiths residence.  
  
*********  
  
\- Marriage is a partnership. We'll be a perfect example to our daughter. Thanks to her our finances will go up once again, that's why everything must go according to plan. - stated Erwin to his wife, while going down the stairs and stopping just at the botom of them. Letting his butler open the door, one last time Erwin checks the time, satisfied that Ackermans arrived just in time.  
  
Erwin and Petra watches how Kuchel and Kenny enter trough the door, accompanied by Kuchels son Levi. Short but well build boy, raven black hair with a neat undercut, wearing a good and well fiting black suit with white cravat on his neck.  
  
When Ackermans gets close enough butler announces their arrival to the owners of the residence.  
  
-Lord and Lady Smith. - while elegantly showing to Erwin and Petra then his hand moves towards Kuchel and Kenny - Mister and Missis Ackerman. -  
  
\- Why you must be Miss. Historia. - Kenny steps closer and softly bows in polite greetment to Petra. - I must say, you look a day over twenty. - Kenny tries to compliment the strawberry haired woman but Kuchel elbows his side as a sign to drop it  
  
-Smile, darling. Smile. - whispered Petra to Erwin who forced a smile and cleared his trout while focusing on his tensed lips to keep the fake smile on.  
\- Well hello. What a pleasure, welcome to our home. - was said as a greeting, though coldness seeping in every word that comes out of Erwin lips.  
  
\- Thank you, thank you. - cheerful as ever Kuchel took her brothers elbow and fixed her fan softly folding and unfolding it with her fingertips.  
  
\- We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room. - said Petra and walked her guest towards the said room.

Everyone completely forgetting the existence of Levi. That was what the boy wanted, to attract as less attention as possible. And while those four people made their way to get their tea while chit chatting Levi just sighed and decided to drag himself after them, what else could he do here.  
That's when he came up to a piano, accidentally bumping into it and placing a finger on the keyboard got his full attention on the item. He waited while the door behind his parents closed and allowed himself to play a few notes, satisfied with the way sounds echoed in the room Levi sat down. And slowly started playing, forgeting about his surroundings and letting his music fill the room.  
Krista was sitting in her room and finishing up with her hair - last touch before coming out to show herself to her future husband. That's when she heard the soft but heart-clenching melody. She stood up slowly and made her way down the halls to where the sound was coming from. She reached the stairs and peeked trough corner to see who is the one that plays this mesmerizing tune. And she can't hold herself back from making her way down the stairs and to the unknown man beside the grand piano. Walking up to him and actually startling him strong enough to have him jump off the chair knocking it down.  
  
\- Do forgive me. - was all Levi said after straightening himself and placing the chair back up..his uninterested expression and death glare burning into the female in front of him.

\- You are really talented. - Krista praised him and softly folded her hands behind her, standing there in front of this stranger - you play beutifuly. - she added while the man in front of her was picking up the chair that he knocked off.

\- I apologize, Miss. Smith, how rude of me, thank you. - says Levi making his glare intensify and the girl stifens at it. Levi curses silently under his breath. Uncomfortable silence starts forming between the two. But suddenly Krista speks up saving both from the unessesary acwardness.

\- Mother never lets me near the piano music is inproriate for young lady to passionate, she says. - Krista eyed Levi, feeling a little uncofortable under that intense glare.

\- If I may ask, Miss. Smith, where is your chaperone? - Asks Levi while softly fixing his jacket and straightening its edges on his chest, he never knew where to put his hands when he gets nervous. And the longer he stands in front of this girl, the less he wants tomorow to come. This is not for him, not this kind of life. 

\- P-perhaps, in wiev of the circumstances, you could call me Krista. - She says while making small steps closer Levi, her hands now are in front of her long gown and her big blue eyes stares right at Levi, she's just few inches smaller than Levi himself is.

\- Right. Krista. - Levi nods monotone and cold, he then turns his gaze to the side...he let his hands down his sides and even his knuckles went white, gulps his saliva, and glances at the female in front of him, she's not bad, but he just can't seem to relax and be himself in front of her. To his luck, girl catched his eyes and steped even closer.

\- Yes, levi? - asked the girl making Levi feel even more cornered he softly reached up for his cravat and gently gripped on it as of it could actually give him strength to withstand this.

\- Tomorrow we are to be....married. - he gulps hard and looks down at his own shoes, somehow he can't look at his future wife. He feels like a bird that's being forced into a cage.

\- Married, right. - Krista smiled agreeing to the statement the boy anounced. She slowly sat down onto that piano chair. - Since I was a child I always dreamed about my wedding day, that I'd be married to someone I was deeply in love with. Someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. - Said Krista with a little dreemy expression on her face while ghosting her fingertips over the while keys of piano.  
\- silly isn't it? - she chuckles and looks at Levi who nods and just deadpans, - Yes, silly. - making the awkward silence fall over them once again.

-What impropriety is this?! - came the outraged voice of Petra, who came looking for the soon-to-be newlyweds. - You shouldn't be alone together! Its one minute before five, and you're not at rehearsal! Pastor Pixis is waiting! - said obviously irritated woman and turned around adding, - come at once. - making her way down the hall, Levi and Krista fallowing in her footsteps.

>  
> 
> ******** _Three hours later_ ********

  
\- Mister Ackerman, from the beginning. Again. - said Pastor Pixis, deeply annoyed by the way this rehearsal is going.  
\- ....with this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine, with this candle I will light your way in darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine. -repeats and takes a deep breath. Looks at Levi and narrows his eyes at the stone-faced boy. - lets try that again. -

  
\- Yes sir. - Levi rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, lifts the candle up that he was holding in his hands and looks at Krista. - With this candle. - says and lowers his candle to the already burning one, trying to catch the fire, but it just doenst work, tries it a few times - nothing, this whole thing just makes him more frustrated. -with this candle... - he repeats and tries to light his candle up again, but nothing happens. -this candle...- whispers more to himself now and points his candle back to the already burning one but uses to much strength and the other fire disappears as well. He hears Kenny saying - want me to get up there and get it done for you? - at this Levi furrows his brows, getting pissed, all this is becoming a huge circus.

  
\- continue, lets just pick it up at the candle bit.- says the pastor, already tired of Levi failing this over and over again. when suddenly the door bell rings, making his eye twitch, Erwin just sends his butler to open the door. Who fastly comes back with a visit card of a Lord Nile Dok.

  
\- I haven't heard for dates apparently, I'm a day early for the ceremony. - says the man that just came with the name Nile Dok. Erwin eyes him and then looks at his wife by turning his head ad immediately meeting Petras eyes with the same questioning look. She takes the small card from Erwins hands and thinks deeply.

  
\- Is he from your side of the family? - asks Erwin while keeping his eyes on the red haired woman. -I can't recall. - she shrugs and sighs. She softly claps her hands and addresses her butler. - Thomas, a seat for Lord Dok. -

  
\- Do carry on. - says the new man while sitting down and getting himself comfortable. Levi narrows his eyes shooting dagers to this _Lord_  he himself is alreday tired of all this.

  
\- Lets try it again. Shal we Mister Ackerman? - says the pastor getting Levi and Krista attention back on the rehearsal. Levi just sighs and nods, he doesn't even notice how Krista leans closer with her candle lighting his. Then he lifts his left hand and looks at the pastor. Starting his speech - With this hand- gets cut off by a loud thump to the ground by Pastors foot.

  
\- Right! - snaps Pixis and Levi even jumps a little fastly changing his hands, lifting his right one and holding the candle in the left one. Looks at Krista and clears his trout, taking her hand and stepping closer the table.

  
-With this hand I... - gets cut but this time by himself, because he manages to bump into the table, he had to take three steps and stop, he took four and hit the table. Making pastor loose his patience and shout out:  
\- Three steps! three!! can you not count? do you not wish to be Married Mister Ackerman?! - Levi stays silent because his mouth might betray him if he opens it, piercing Pixis with the deadliest glare he can manage he gives this pastor a go-ahead on his little speech.  
\- Have you even remembered to bring the ring? - Pixis sighs loudly already giving up on this matter. At this Levi answers.

  
\- Yes, of course. - he slips his hand into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a golden band holding it in between his fingers, _but of course_ , since today is the _happiest day_ in Levis life, ring has to slip out of his hold ad fall onto the ground, causing an uproar in the room.

\- The ring...! -

  
\- He dropped the ring!?-

  
\- This boy doesnt want to get married!! - with all the commotion Levi went after the ring and pulled it out from under Petras gown while doing so he dropped his candle, which surprisingly was burning, and Petras Gown edge got on fire making everyone attention go only to the burning dress.

Levi had enough, using this change he runs out fleeing the house and out of the city.


	2. " I do "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi runs to the forest to try and memorize his vows. Something happens in the forest that for sure will make Levi remember his vows for the rest of his life. UvU  
> A little peek into our Corpse Brides life before he became dead. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,  
> sorry if it came out a little shorter this time. QuQ  
> Hope you enjoy reading it ! <3

 Everyone stared at Lord Nile after he used his vine by flipping the glass to put out the fire on the edge of Petras gown. That is until Pastor Pixis emerged into the middle of the room, he lost all of his patience.

\- Enough! - announces and points to Kenny and Kuchel- This wedding can't take place until the groom is properly prepared! Your boy needs to, learn his vows! - says Pixis almost in a threatening tone. Leaving Krista speechless, to which Lord Nile takes charge.

\- well, he's quite the catch isn't he? - says the tall dark haired man while leaning his hip against the table edge. Blinks his one eye to the short blond girl, as an attempt to wink at her.

***********

After fleeing the town towards the forest Levi found himself leaning over the bridge edge looking into the deep water. Thinking about todays events.  
-...she must think I'm such a brat..- sighs to himself thinking about Krista, softly turns around leaning his lower back against the fence.. thinking and looking up into the sky. -this day couldn't get any worse...- sighs heavily and even flinches opening his eyes widely, turns and looks towards the city where a town crier announces:  
\- Ackerman boy ruins rehearsal! wedding rehearsal was ruined by Ackerman boy! - over and over again...rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, annoyed. Slowly pushes himself off the fence and moves towards the forest.

" _really...it shouldn't be all that difficult. It's just a few simple, stupid words..._ " thinks Levi to himself while walking trough the forest path, deeper into the darkness. " _with this hand...I will ..... take your.._. _vine._. ?" tries to remember silently while lifting his hand up and looking at it...then sighs and shakes his head...

\- no..not right.. - sighs and looks down at his path..takes a deep breath while walking slowly...clears his trout and tries again... -with this hand! I will cup your..- blinks and raises his eyebrows...sighs and brushes his fingertips trough his neat hair, messing them up a little.

 _"fuck..no.."_ curses in his head while getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Walking, lost deep in thought trying to remember the vows, even if he has no wish to be married, Krista is really not a bad option. All he has to do is learn few words by heart.  
-with this................with this.. - says while getting closer one old looking tree, thinking and doing his best to remember correctly, the exact order of the way Pastor Pixis told those words back in the room. -with this candle! I will...................I will...- sighs and shakes his head looking down...  
\- I will set your mother on fire...- whispers and sighs loudly softly facepalming himself and sitting down on an old stump.

-..it's just no use.. - gives up and slowly takes out a ring from his inner jacket pocket, placing it onto his palm and taking a deep breath, looks at his ring for a short while..getting determined to do this correct, stands up and lifts his right hand.

\- With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your vine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.- by now he started using the forest for his own practicing, breaks of a small branch holding it just like he held the candle today in the rehearsal room - With this ring, I ask you to be mine. - says and kneels, slipping his ring onto one of many branches around him.

As soon as he did this...something seemed off....something seemed strange. Wind stopped blowing, the air became heavy and suffocating, and the birds, they acted really weird, all of them were down on the tall tree branches, as if they're waiting for something to happen. It's like they were watching Levi.

Suddenly the branch that he put his ring on wrapped around his wrist, pulling him onto the ground and into the strange looking hole covered with fresh snow, Levi started panicking " _this is not fucking normal !!_ " Crows went off from the trees with loud screams but that strange branch still didn't let him go.  
So he used all of his strength and pulled back getting free from the strength that pulled him down, but that didn't got him free from the strange branch grip, when he finally shakes his head and is able to see clear what's going on...gasps in shock..it is not a branch..its a hand...well at least it used to be a hand..now its all bones... He starts shaking himself, tripping and landing on his lower back...the hand that had a tight grip on his wrist falls beside him.

His eyes jumps back to the black hole that starts to crack open with something obviously trying to break free...

Blood stopped in Levis veins, he witnessed how a tall white suited man had climbed out of the hole, his body was paled and had a light blue shade in it but you could still see the sun-kissed tan that once used to be there, his messy chocolate brown locks all over the place with a small white lily behind his ear,  
his eyes closed, his petticoat was ripped and dirtied he had a big hole showing his ribs and his one hand was missing..  
there was no mistaking it this man in front of Levi is - dead.

All Levi could do was just sit on the cold ground and stare at the body in front of him...with his jaw hanging low and eyes wide in shock...Is he gonna die now? will this person kill him? how was this even possible..?

All his thoughts were cut when the chocolate hair locks opened his eyes...showing the most beautiful color Levi have ever seen, so close to deep ocean green colored eyes. In his whole life Levi have never seen a color like that.

But before he gets a chance to get lost in them a low but oddly comforting and warm voice reaches his ears.

-I do.-

**_***** 25 years ago *****_ **

All he ever did was sit in his room sketching or playing piano, he was a male which is why he was allowed to do so. His mother Carla was sick. He had two siblings, Isabela and Farlan, their family was inseparable. Grisha as a doctor who managed to keep them financially stable.

\- Eren ! watch out--!!! - Isabel shouted but it all was too late, and Eren tripped, landing into strong hands of a beautiful and young tall Dark haired man. Before red haired girl could make her way to her clumsy older brother. Eren eyes were already locked with Niles, as a gentleman Nile helped Eren back onto his feet, but his hand never letting Erens go.

It began there that exact moment, something sparked inside both of them, they began seeing each other in secret. Romantic walks down the forest path, sweet whispered nothings, hands holding and innocent kisses. And then one day, Nile kneeled in front of Eren taking his hand in his, promising the world, the stars and the moon to the young boy with shining ocean deep blue eyes, that day they shone the brightest. Eren didn't got a ring that day, nor the day after. And truth to be told, he didn't needed one, he was happy with the way things were.

Once they decided on the special days date, Eren asked his siblings to help him get ready, his sister and brother prepared him a beautiful suit, that perfectly mirrored expensive wedding dresses. Farlan slipped a beautiful lily into his hair wishing Eren all the best. Hoping that his dreams will come true with Nile....

All that Eren remembers was getting into the arranged place, in the forest beside the old oak tree. There he was supposed to meet with Nile, but Eren suddenly felt cold, a deep slumber took over him and much as he wanted he couldn't wake up, and when he did, it was not the sound of his beloved fiance.

  
" _hey, wake up, you've been sleeping for to long, lets go meet others._ " was what the voice said.

What others? was I sleeping? What about the wedding? where am I ? where's Nile?

\- **_who_** are you? - Eren looked around in the dark not being able to see anything.

\- **_where_** are you!?- Eren tried again and suddenly he freezed in his spot, his body feeling cold and broken.

 _"I'm Armin. Li_ _ved with you for a while, hope you don't mind._ " was what the voice said again, after that Eren spoke to Armin more.

It all went black from there memories getting forgotten, names and faces of people becoming just dark shadows, even his beloved one, leaving only an empty promise behind, empty promise to give Eren the stars and the moon. Years passed, but he still goes back to his body grave every night, waiting for his love to finally find him.

********

Then one day while sitting beside his bony underworld piano he felt his fingertips tingle with warmth, this was the first time he felt it, what was it? he hurried up to where his body laid, to his surprise it was a small insect resting his wings against the hand that took the form of a branch. For a while, Eren admired the beauty of the tiny creature until it fluttered away. He slowly rested inside his body closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Something woken him up and it wasn't Armin or Mikasa this time, he heard those determined words that he had waited so long for, his lips moved in synch together to the strict ordering tone who poured the words out into the air sounding like music to Erens ears.

And then he felt it, the small band sliding down his finger.

Hes finally here!

He came for me!

And with that Eren caught his love by his hand, he had to see him now, the warmth from the living body seeps into his cold bones. After a short moment he finally stands up, a little shy to open his eyes and once again meet the love of his life.

Deep ocean green eyes meets with Silver blue ones, warmth and happiness blossoms in Erens chest where his heart used to be a long time ago. He softly parts his slightly paled lips and says two words, the ones he wanted to say so long to the person in front of him.

\- I do. -

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I'm so off from the original about Erens story? your opinion will be appreciated. <3  
> comment and don't forget kuddos! <3


	3. "You may kiss the bride"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it was so much fun to write this. Hope you will enjoy reading as much as I did while writing.
> 
> warning:  
> HANGE WILL BE SINGING HERE. ;ooo 
> 
> If your up for her hardcore shit then have fun! :3

“ _**No no no no...!! This can't be happening to me ...**_ ” with this thought Levi instincts took over him. He scrambled himself up on his shaky legs and dived straight into the forest. Going towards the town. He needed to get away from this creature, and he needed to get away **_NOW._**

Running without looking back, full speed, he reached town's graveyard, which meant he'll soon be safe. 

He rann up a small hill and on his way down, his feet tangled and he tripped landing face down to the ground, his vision going blur for a moment. Crawling up and leaning his back against one of the old gravestones, he shook his head to get himself back. His body signalized him to hurry up, stand up and run...run as fast as he can, because this was just a nightmare, it couldn't be real. **_Could it_**? Levi had to make sure, so he lifted his eyes and looked at the body on the hill top. A cold shudder ran down his spine. What had he got himself into ...  
  
Without a second thought he picked himself up and started running again, trough the old graveyard, already frozen river, slipping there and almost falling, he can't fall now, or that creature will catch him. Levi speed up wishing to reach the town faster than his death catches him. While running he looked back at the paled body that followed him, unfortunately to him, body was still there, reaching those dead hands towards Levi. If he wouldn't have looked back, he could have avoided the tree trunk he slammed into two times before managing to start running again.  
  
At the end of the forest. a branch caught the edge of his jacket, ripping it. With full force he launched himself forth and finally, he saw the town, without looking back he reached the bridge, panting. He took a few deep breaths and rested over the bridge fence. Panicking he lifted his head up and looked back at the forest that he just run out.  
  
There's nothing.  
  
It's as if nobody was fallowing him.  
  
Relief flooded over his frame and he took a deep breath filling his lungs with air. He took a few steps back while keeping his eyes onto the forest, maybe it was just his imagination playing with him. And he slowly turned to head back to the town.  
  
At that exact moment, his eyes met those deep ocean green ones. He knew - _he's fucked now_.  
The body in front of him slowly stepped forth, making Levis move a step back, back... until he was cornered by the bridge fence and the dead body in front of him.  
  
Bony, dead hands of the undead slowly landed on Levis chest, carefully sliding up to his shoulders, and up his cravat to his palled but warm cheeks, gently cupping them while the chocolate haired boy leaned in closer. Whispering in that oddly comforting tone:  
  
_\- You may kiss the bride._  
  
Levi couldn't close his eyes when the dead boy in front of him closed the distance between them, he felt cold lips brush against his, his heart was beating so fast that it would stop any moment now from over exhausting itself. He couldn't move a muscle. He felt how blood freezes in his veins. His head goes numb and empty.  
He can see the happy smile on the dead boys face when he pulls back... but before he even can say or do anything his vision goes blur and everything blacks out.

 _ **********_  
  
\- A new arrival.  
  
\- _He must've fainted._ \- was the first thing Levi heard when he woke up on something hard and uncomfortably cold. When he opened his eyes he was met with the same white dressed boy, his chocolate messy hair all over the place.  
  
- _Are you all right?_ \- was asked by the boy, and Levi felt a small spark of relief somewhere down in his body. He was still alive, at least he felt alive.  
  
\- What... ? What happened? - Asked Levi when he finally found his voice and he could focus on his surroundings. A man, well at least he used to be a man, now it's only a skeleton with a suit stood beside him. Levi felt sick to his stomach, but before he had a chance to throw up he was startled by the skeleton man words.  
  
\- Oh boy. Looks like we've got ourselves a _breather_. - was all that man said causing a crowd to form around them. Then a blue skinned lady, well as lady as you can be after death, she looked a lot like the cook in here, she pushed the skeleton aside and launched forth at Levi.  
  
\- Does he have a dead brother?! - she asked looking at Levi with those dead but exited eyes, her body obviously rotten, but surprisingly not falling apart, her short messy blond hair stuck out from the battered chef hat. But before she could say more she was interrupted.  
  
\- He's still soft! - exclaimed a small skeleton boy, wearing a blue navy costume, while poking Levis body with a stick. If not in this kind of situation, Levi would think that he looked rather adorable.  
  
This was way too much for Levi to handle, he felt sick, and frustrated, was this a dream? A nightmare? It better be... Levi refused to even think of a possibility for all this being real... He started crawling backward, leaning against what felt like a wall, feeling way safer when his back was not an open target. He slowly rose onto his feet and realized that it's not a wall he leaned on, but a bar. Suddenly one of the skeletons with an old blue war attire who looked ancient took the attention of the whole room while raising his cup.  
  
\- A toast, then. - with that he joined his cup with another skeleton and drank the substance. Levi could see the way it flowed down through his ribs. What was said next made Levis gut twist into a tight knot.  
  
\- To the newlyweds. - whole room lit up with clapping and howling, and his so-called 'bride' actually blushed, showing Levi a happy smile.  
  
\- Newlyweds... ? - Levi repeated in shock his own body going cold, was this a sick joke. His mind couldn't proceed what was going on anymore. Luckily, he got an explanation for this from the chocolate locks.  
  
- _Oh, in the woods, you said your vows so perfectly!_ \- The corpse boy leaned closer Levi, softly circling him, letting his petticoat scatter in the air a little. His bony hand resting against Levis chest. - I did? - Levi whispered in question, and then that hand softly wiggled its fingers right in front of Levi eyes showing the ring that Levi put onto the “branch” as he thought.  
  
\- I did. - Levi sighed to himself and suddenly he leaned down hitting his forehead into the bar stool strongly a few times shouting at himself - _**Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!**_ \- with the last shout he closed his eyes strongly, hoping this will end. But was startled with a loud:  
  
\- Hello there! Coming trough, coming trough. - and soon in front of Levi eyes, there was a head. literally. Nothing more, only a fucking head, carried around by some strange looking cockroaches. It was lightly purple with two toned brown hair that were neatly folded back.  
  
\- My name is Jean, I am the head waiter. - was what the head said after getting close enough to greet Levi. It was a bad joke and only Jean himself laughed at this. Making Levi gasp, frightened of all this he jumped away from the bar. But Jean had more to say.  
  
\- I will be creating your wedding feast. - He announced making Levi step backward, closer his so-called “wife”.  
  
\- Wedding feast! I'm salivating. - New voice made Levi jump up, not the first time tonight, when he turned to see who it was, to his horror, it was a damn maggot coming out of white-suited boys eye. Levi grasped a hand over his mouth to hold himself from loosing his stomach right here and right now.  
  
- _Armin..._ \- chuckled the boy putting his eye back into its place, scolding that small maggot for scaring his “husband”. But that didn't helped Levi, he saw nothing funny here. He was freaking out.  
  
Living boy moved trough the crowd of living dead - **Kepp away!** \- he exclaimed getting everyone attention to himself. He back away enough from the owner of those deep-ocean green eyes. To his luck a sword was close to him so he took it in hand and pulled.  
  
\- I've got a .... - he shut up for a second and eyed the thing in front of him, he indeed had a sword, which was stuck into a tiny skeleton frame, that now hung in front of him. -I've got a dwarf. - was what he said in the end, making it sound threatening, so that nobody would get closer him. -And I'm not afraid to use him. - he added, making the crowd gasp. - I want some questions. _**Now**_! - he demanded. Making the whole room look at him in a strange way.  
  
\- Answers. I think you mean “answers”. - said the dwarf that Levi was holding with the sword, not minding it at all.  
  
\- Thank you, yes, answers. - said Levi and fixed himself, looking back into the crowd.  
  
\- I need answers. What's going on here? _**Where m I?**_ \- he repeated louder, hoping that someone will answer. - _**Who are you**_? - said Levi now looking to the owner of those chocolate locks.  
  
- _Well, that's kind of a long story_. - The boy answered, looking at Levi with sad and gentle eyes. While gently lifting his hand to his messy locks and brushing those bony fingertips' trough that white lily petals.  
  
\- _What a story it is._ \- Came a huff from somewhere deep in room, a low voice spoke those words. - _A tragic tale of romance, passion...and a murder most foul._ \- Levi turned his head and looked at a lone skeleton, leaning against the wall, he had one eye rolling inside his skull and old goggles hanging on his bony frames neck.  
  
\- Oh, this is gonna be good! Hange is a great singer... - praised the small dwarf that hung on the sword that Levi held. Singer? Wait, what? She? Levi eyed the skeleton that smiled creepily towards his direction, but with that one eye, hell knows where she was looking.  
  
\- Shit. - Levi cursed getting startled and dropped the sword with the dwarf skeleton. But his attention got back to the Hange person when she said.  
  
\- _Hit it boys._ \- and snapped her long bony fingers. And out of the blue a strange music filled the room, it didn't take Levi long to find the source from where the sounds came. It was bones hitting bones creating all the right sounds the crazy woman wanted.

 ** _Hey, give me a listen_**  
_**You corpses of cheer,**_  
_**At least those of you**_  
_**Who still got an ear**_. 

Started the crazy skeleton. Everyone started swinging in rhythm, this just goes more and more weird. That damn crazy skeleton is actually singing. ** _  
_**

_**I'll tel you a story** _  
_**Make a skeleton cry.** _  
_**Of our own jubiliciously** _  
_**Lovely Corpse Bride.** _

Continued the strange bony person, moving and making those old goggles bounce on her neck. Levi fallowed her with his eyes, she stepped closer the boy that got him into this mess. The boy seemed so heartbroken that it made Levi want to slap himself for even asking, those deep ocean-green eyes looked down at the ringed hand. And as if he knew that Levi was watching him now, he lifted his eyes and met Levis.  _  
_

**Die, die, we all pass away**  
**but don't wear a frown**  
**Because it's really okay.**  
  
**You might try and hide**  
**And you might try and pray**  
**But we all end up**  
**The remains of the day.**

Levi didn't really heard that part because he still kept his eyes on the chocolate locks owner, staring straight into those magical eyes, even when dead they look marvelous.  
He gets out of it when someone bumps into him and his attention travels back to Hange. _  
_

_**Well, our boy was a beauty**_  
_**Known for miles around.**_  
_**When a mysterious stranger**_  
_**Came into town.**_  
  
_**He was plenty good-looking**_  
_**But down on his cash.**_  
_**And our poor little baby**_  
_**He fell hard and fast.**_  
  
_**When his daddy said no**_  
_**He just couldn't cope.**_  
_**So our lovers come up**_  
_**With a plan to elope.**_

Levi just watched and stood still, was this really what happened, he just looked at this crazy Hange skeleton. The way she dramatically danced around the room, singing. Telling him a story. His eyes moves onto the main character of the song, he noticeded the boy smile at the crazy skeleton words. For some mysterious reasons he liked it when this boy smiled.  
This time he listened to the chorus, and he noticed that everyone in the room was singing, made him wonder how often does Hange sings it.  
When the chorus ended a only instrumental part came, he was pulled into a strange dancing session with this crazy skeleton woman. His body was tossed around a little before the woman left him where she found him and went into her singing position beside the ones who were playing their bodies to make some sort of music. ** _  
_**

_**So they conjured up a plan** _  
_**To meet late at night.** _  
_**They told only two souls** _  
_**Kept the whole thing tight.** _

_**Now, with his siblings help** _  
_**Suit fit like a glove.** _  
_**You don't need much** _  
_**When you're really in love.** _

_**Exept for a few things** _  
_**Or so I was told.** _  
_**Like the family jewels** _  
_**And a satchel of gold.** _

Levi had to roll his eyes of the to dramatic way Hange was doing this, he was listening close though, he was interested in that boy, even if he refused to acknowledge it.  
Hanges words made him rise his thin eyebrow. _  
_

**Then next to the graveyard**  
**By the old oak tree.**  
**On a dark, foggy night**  
**At a quarter to 3.**  
  
**Boy was ready to go**  
**But where was he? ....**   

Levi looked at the poor boy who was looking down at his hands again, obviously hurt by the story that Hange is singing. Levi admits it is sad. Then the chef girl asked- And then? - making Hange smile in that creepy way. She tilted her head making that one eye roll to the other side of her head and fixating in the other black spot.  
  
\- He waited. - was all Hange said, until another undead joined in and asked - And then?- repeating the same thing but with more excitement and eagerness in his voice.  
  
\- There in the shadows, was it his man? - she said while looking somewhere deep into the room, as if she noticed the shadow she's talking about.  Then another voice joined in - And then?! - everyone ws so eager that Levi became eager to know as well.   
  
_\- His little heart beat soo loud. -_ The crazy skeleton continued her teasing. Making it more and more dramatic by extending this. She moved her bony hands using them to make her words more powerful by making a motion of beating heart over her transparent chest.  
  
\- And then shitty-glasses just tell me?! - Levi finally lost his patience and snapped at the crazy dead woman. It made her grin widely and step closer the sad boy, who by now was hugging his belly.

- _ **And then, baby, everything went black.**_ \- Hange softly covered chocolate locks eyes and with one swift move she pierced her hand trough the hole in the boys chest that showed his ribs, imitating a stab.

Levi froze where he stood, he watched slowly how Hange moved to the broken piano and taped her friends shoulder so that he would continue playing. And she started singing again, in the same rhythm she sang earlier.  

 _**Now, when he opened his eyes** _  
_**He was dead as a dust.** _  
_**His jewels were missing** _  
_**And his heart was bust.** _  
  
_**So he made a vow** _  
_**Lying under that tree.** _  
_**That he'd wait for his true Love** _  
_**To come set him free.**   _

Now Hange was standing beside him and without him actualy reacting she pushed him hard to the boy who was holding his hand out to Levi, showing that gentle and soft smile.  _  
_

_**Always waiting for someone** _  
_**To ask for his hand.** _  
_**Then out of the blue** _  
_**Comes this groovy young man.** _

The corpse boy take Levis hands and softly pulls him closer for a dance, while Hange is singing. Levi tries to back away and ends up spinning in a small circle with the boy while holding hands, suddenly boys hand breaks off making Levi wobble back and bump into a stair case fence. _  
_

**_Who vows forever_ **  
**_To be by his side._**  
**_And that's the story_ **  
**_Of our Corpse Bride._ **

And while Hange finishes her song Levi shakes off the bony hand once again and retreats, stairs are right behind him. So while Hange makes another chorus and everyone is singing together. He takes off and leaves the room together with his new " _bride_ ".  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I currently only did 24 minutes of the movie, it's really fun. I never had the courage to think that you guys might like it, but I'm happy that you do!  
> Hope the story of Erens death was clear enough? if you have any questions please leave them in comments :)
> 
> Please leave more comments, I love hearing your opinions! And of course kuddos are appreciated!


	4. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, got a new chapter for you guys, please enjoy! :)

Ackerman carriage still stood beside Smiths residence. Levi didn't come back after he fled away from the terrible rehearsal, Kenny and Kuchel became worried about the young groom so they stayed behind and waited for him to come back.

Marco, Ackerman family butler got into a suffocating coughing fit while guarding the carriage. Krista watched the man trough the window, but her thoughts were running to her future husband.

\- Historia, come away from the window. - Petra scolded her daughter and swirled tiny tea spoon in her tea cup. Sitting on a leather couch beside Erwin, facing Mister and Missis Ackerman. She moved a little pulling her daughter to sit beside her.

\- Oh, I'm sure he'll be back shortly. - Said Kuchel, her voice drenched with worry about her little baby. She didn't even touched her tea. - He's terrified of the dark. - added Kuchel and gently gripped her brothers hand.

\- Right. In fact, when he was a boy, he used to wet his combinations regularly, didn't he, Kuchel? - was what Kenny said and smiled, trying to make his sister smile a little, to loosen up her worries a little. But all he got was her elbow to his ribs. But before the protective mother could say anything to her brother a loud knock echoed trough the room. Petra and Erwin exchanged a glance and Erwin in his low and deep voice answered:

\- Enter. - When he did a man from before entered the room. Lord Nile Dok.

\- Ah, Lord Dok. I trust the room is to your liking. - Petra addressed the newcomer and lifted her tea cup to her lips.

\- Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess. - Said Nile and bowed to Petra, then stepped closer, deeper into the room. -Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news. - started Nile again, changing his tone into more dramatic one, and moving his hands in front of him in a small circle landing them on his chest. He stoped his moving when he came in front of Erwin, meeting the tall blond man eyes. Nile flicked his fingers with a loud snap, and the towns carrier came inside the room with his old bell in his hand.

\- Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us? - asked Nile, in that sad tone, making everyone in the room look at the carrier who started ringing his bell and shouting like he does in the streets:

\- Hear ye, hear ye! Levi Ackerman seen this night on the bridge in the arms of a mysterious bride! The dark-haired temptress and Mister Akcerman slipped away into the night! - was all he said before his voice changed into normal, and regular one. - And now, the weather. Scattered showers.... -

\- Enough! That will be all. - Nile cut the carrier and smirked secretely, fallowing the town carrier with his eyes while he left the room. Kuchel was the first one to break the silence.

\- Mystery Bride? A woman? He doesn't even know any woman! -she exclaimed, her hands shaking slightly, Kenny noticing it softly takes hers shaky ones into his own trying to calm his sister down, what on earth is Levi doing he thought, while Nile continued.

\- Or so you thought. - he said while making his way to the door, he did what he wanted here. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face the audience that kept their eyes on his frame. - Do call for me if you need my assistance...- Nile took the door handle prepared to close the door behind him, he looked at Krista, offering her his beautiful smile:

\- In any way...- he added winking to the short girl and he left closing the door behind him.  
  
\- Good heavens, Erwin, what should we do?! - finally Petra gasped, and placed her tea cup on the small coffee table...she stood up and hurried to the window.  
  
\- Fetch me musket. - Erwin frowned and tensed in his seat. Slowly rising on his feet. Kuchel and Kenny stood up as well.

\- Kenny! do something! - Kuchel patted her brothers chest, gasping in fright when Thomas, Erwins butler brought him his gun. Kenny reacted immediately and took the gun out of Erwins hands saying:

\- The town crier probably just had a slow news day. You know how it is, you need a little something to cry about. - Kenny slowly retreated from Erwin, not letting the gun out of his hands.  
  
\- Regardless, we are one groom short for the wedding tomorrow. - Stated Erwin, in contrast with his wife, he stays as calm as he can. - Not to mention the financial implications. - Erwins frown deepened and the crease between his thick eyebrows grew bigger.  
  
\- A most scandalous embarrassment for us all. - Hissed Petra, now becoming angry at the whole situation.  
  
\- Oh give us a chance to find him. - Begged Kuchel, her eyes glassy and shiny, tears threatening to break trough. - Just give us until dawn. - asked Kenny, not only worried but also irritated with Levis selfishness.  
  
\- Very well. Till dawn. - Cut in Erwin and looked at Petra showing that his word is last, that she can't disagree with him now. Krista looked from her parents to Levis parents. Confused and feeling betrayed by Levis actions. After all, they were to be married just the day after today.

  
**_******_  
**  
- _Levi, darling, where are you?_ \- The young boy was walking trough the undead city streets, looking for his new husband.  
  
\- If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy. - Said the voice in his head, and chocolate locks just rolled his eyes at that.  
  
\- _He's not my **boyfriend,** he's my **husband**._ \- he stated in that matter-of-fact tone and softly lifted his ringed hand, eyeing the small golden band on his finger.  
\- _Levi, where have you gone?_ \- he raised his tone hoping that Levi will hear him. When suddenly his left eye popped out, he barely managed to get a hold of it before it fell onto the ground.  
  
\- I'll keep an eye out for him. - said the tiny maggot crawling in the lost eye place. Boy just chuckled at him, - _Oh Armin. Thank you._ \- And they continued their search calling out for the living young man who now got lost in the city of undead.  
  
Just that, Levi wasn't lost, he was hiding. True he had no idea where he is, but that didn't scare him at all. What he couldnt accept was the fact that he was now maried, and not only to a dead bride, but a man on top of it all. He sneaked trough the dark alleyway hoping no-one noticed him.  
  
\- There he goes, there he goes! He's... he's getting away! - exclaimed Armin, making young boy turn towards where Armin is looking. - Quick! Quick! after him! - encouraged Armin, with that the boy placed his eye back into its place and turned to run after Levi.  
  
\- _Levi!_ \- and the chase began once again. Levi ran trough a strange body parts merchant, into an alleyway of wooden coffins. - _Levi!?-_ he heard the voice closer this time, and he decided to hide, diving into one of those coffins and pretending to be dead, which surprisingly worked as the undead boy walked past him. What startled him was a huge black spider right in front of his eyes. And to his horror it spoke to him.  
  
-Married, huh? I'm a widow. -She said and Levi gasped slapping that spider away and getting on his feet once again. - Oh! how rude. He went that way! - she shouted to the young boy who was looking for the rude, living, raven hair owner.  
  
" _Shit! **Where** to..?!_ " Levi cursed inside his head and run into what he assumed was the main street, there were a few of those zombie-like creatures. - _Levi, Where are you?_! - he heard and instantly made his way to one of those creatures, grabbing it by its collar.  
  
\- **There's been a huge mistake! I'm not fucking dead!** \- Levi shouted into the purple and swollen face. Shaking it so hard that, the corpse actually looses his head. -Fuck!- Levi jumps back hitting the building wall and starting to run again. No matter how fast he runs trough the town, the boys voice still reaches him no matter how far he gets.  
  
".. _fuck, **dead end**_ **.**." was what he thought when he ran into a huge stony wall. But he had no time to think what to do or where to run next, so he started to climb, doing his best to get away from the boy that was fallowing him.  
When he reached the top, grabing what looked like fence to hold on and pull himself up, he reached out and what he didnt expected was to take a hold of the boys foot.  
  
- _Could have used the stairs, silly_. - the young boy chuckled and helped Levi climb up.  
Levi gave up, running away from this creature is a mission impossible. - _Isn't the view beautiful? It takes my breath away._ \- the boy added while softly spinning around his axle, to show his excitement.  
  
- _well....it would if I had any._ \- he chuckles and steps to the bench. After sitting down he looks at Levi and smiles, showing his still white and beautiful teeth, even though he's dead now. - _Isn't it romantic?_ \- he asks and meets Levi eyes, who just stares, no facial expression shown, the undead boy softly pats the bench beside him, motioning for Levi to come join him. And Levi sees no reason why he shouldn't, he slowly makes his way and slumps down onto the wooden planks, with a deep sigh.

\- Look, I'm terribly sorry about, what's happened to you, and I'd like to help, but I really need to get home. - Levi tries to explain to this dead but still lovely bride, that happens to be his now. He turns to look at the boy again, and he gets caught of guard by those deep eyes again, it is a crime to even have them.  
  
\- _This is your home now_. - the boy says with a confused expression on his face. His smile dying slowly, into that sad expression, that makes Levi want to slap himself, or hit his head to the wall.  
  
\- But, I don't even know your name. - Levi sighs his expressionless face changes with a bit of regret because obviously the way he said this hurt the boy in front of him.  
  
"Well that's a great way to start a marriage... " Armin sighed inside the boys head making him even more sad. - _Shut up!_ \- the boy hissed softly cupping his temples with his hands. Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy for his reaction, but soon he felt how his lips corners lifted up lightly into almost invisable smile.  
  
- _It's Eren._ \- the boy said his name, with the warmest smile he could show Levi.  
  
\- _Eren._ \- Levi repeated, the boys name with a pleasurable tingling sensation, he never thought that he might like the way someones name rolls off his tongue so much.  
  
- _Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you._ \- And as if out of nowhere Eren lifted a small present box, and handed it to Levi. - _It's a wedding present_ \- he added and chuckled inocently. Levi took the suspicious item and lifted it up to his ear, then gently shook it, something rattled inside. Levi looked at Eren who was looking a little troubled by what Levi was doing to the box, so he stoped and just opened it. He blinked a few times and looked at the bone pile inside the box. Okay, this was creepy. 

\- Thank you. - was all that he managed while picking up a small bone and inspecting it. Suddenly those bones started trembling in his hands and pull each other like a magnet. Levi stuck the bone into the box and closed it trying to stop it, but box fell on the ground scattering everything. Speechless Levi watches those bones attach into one form and to his surprise it looked like a dog, just bone-naked.  
Levi watched carefully how little guy lifted a small green collar and brought it to Levi. He took it and imediately recognized it. He looked at the small bony creature again.  
  
\- Titan? - he called his lost pet name and the bony doggie bark happily to this, jumping on Levis lap and whining softly to show that he missed his owner. Eren watches everything while giggling softly.  
  
\- Oh, Titan, what a good boy. - praises Levi and gently pets that white skull, the place where his ears used to be, he didn't even noticed that Eren was petting same place until their hands met. Levi slowly lifted his eyes up and locked them with Erens.  
  
_\- I knew you'd be happy to see him._ \- Eren smiled, and Titan jumped down from Levis lap. Which got his atention back on his dog again.  
  
\- Who's my good boy? Sit. Sit, Titan, sit. - Levi tried the command he spent so much to trying to teach the puppy while he was still alive. And Titan happily with some barks sat down.  
  
Levi gave some more commands to his doggie while Eren chuckled and watched everything with shining eyes.  
Levi couldn't believe it, he actually was smiling, and he was having fun. With Eren? With dead Eren, and his dead dog, it all is so wrong, but feels so right.  
  
\- Good boy, roll over. Now, play dead. - Says Levi while smiling, but at the last command Titan just whines softly and tilts his bold skeleton head.  
  
\- Oh, sorry.- Apologizes Levi and smiles when Titan jumps onto Erens lap.  
  
\- _aww...What a cutie_. - the young undead boy complements Titan, and Levi softly strokes that long spine bone saying:  
  
\- You should have seen him with fur. Father never approved of Titan jumping like this. But then again, he never approved of anything. - says Levi getting a little deep in thought.  
  
\- _Do you think he would have aproved of me? -_ asks Eren, his deep ocean-green eyes not letting Levi out of its sight.  
  
\- hah.. You're lucky you'll never have to meet him. - Snickers Levi while softly stroking Titan, looking into those deep eyes in front of him, somehow, that pale skin doesn't look that bad like the first time he saw it, and as awful it is to say such a thing, death kinda suits Eren. But Levi starts to wonder how this boy looked like when he was alive. And his train of thought goes to Historia and his weddings. Reall ones. That he has to get to - **_now._**  
  
\- well actually, now that you mentioned it, I think you should meet my family. - Says Levi while putting Titan down and slowly turning his whole attention to Eren. Eren seems to like this idea, so Levi decided to push it a little more.  
  
\- In fact, since were, you know, married, you should definitely meet them. - He slowly stands up and steps to the edge of the cliff that he climbed up just a while ago, he looks at the city in front of him, there seems to be no end to it, Levi gulps his saliva. This is a good plan to go back to the living world, he just needs Eren to get hooked. Hope sparks inside him when he hears Eren hum in agreement.  
  
-We should go and see them right now. - he adds and turns to look at the young deceased boy. With that Eren stands up all exited and happy now.  
  
\- _What a fantastic idea! Where are they burried?_ \- he steps closer Levi whole softly fixing his peticoat from sitting.  
  
\- Oh.. - Levi pretends to be sad and troubled and he turns around again, showing Eren his back.  
  
\- _What ? What is it? -_ The boy seems troubled by the sudden saddnes in his husbands frame.  
  
\- They're not from around here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fallowing the movie closely, but I don't feel too good about this chapter, it feels too messy... doesn't it? >///<  
> I have plans for Eren and Levi its gonna go a little differently for those two lovebirds. But the rest of the story shouldn't be too different, I don't want to go too far away from the original. :P
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! they help me be motivated about continuing this! :)


	5. " So glad you thought of this"

\- They're not from around here. - said Levi and softly gazed into the big city in front of him, hoping that this will work out somehow, and he'll get the hell out of this place, it's too early for him to be in this place.  
  
\- _Where are they?_ \- Asks Eren, he's a little confused with the way Levi is acting right now, he tries to understand, but then everything comes clear when Levi points up. - Oh, they're still alive. - now it's clear to him why Levi looked so troubled.  
  
\- I'm afraid so. - Levi whispers in a silent defeated tone, agreeing with Erens words.

- _Well, that is a problem_. - whispers Eren, thinking. And it's a serious problem, Eren didn't knew how to get from undead city to the living world, no simple dead one knew. Both Levi and Eren gets their attention onto barking Titan.  
- _What's that, Titan_? - Slowly Eren kneeled in front of the little guy, Titan barked again a few times as if telling something to Eren. - _Oh, no, we couldn't possibly._ \- Answered Eren. Levi raised an eyebrow when Eren started to actually have a conversation with his bony barking friend. Then again he saw a talking spider, and a maggot that supposedly lived inside his 'brides head'... its starting to get harder and harder to surprise him. Titan barked a few more times, adding a small whine at the end. And Eren had to think a little before answering with a smile.  
- _Oh, well, if you put it like that_. - chocolate locks owner slowly stood up and looked at Levi who was obviously about to ask "What?" but before he had a chance to open his mouth Eren whispered:

 _-Elder Hannes.. -_  
  
**_********_**  
  
Deep into the undead city a thunderstorm was raging. Tall and ancient tower stood proudly reaching high into the sky. Levi took a look at the top of this building and sighed, it's gonna be a long way up.  
Once at the top, Titan started barking like he's warning Elder Hannes with the presence of his new guests. Eren tries to calm Titan down before calling out:  
\- _Elder Hannes... are you there?_ \- By now Levi to entered this messy room, with bookshelves full of most secret scrolls and handwritten inscriptions... He slowly made his way after his new corpse bride deeper into the room. _\- Hello? -_ Eren tried again and in this dark he moves forward just to clumsily trip over one of the book piles making them all scatter, and he wobbles just about to crash to the ground when a firm hand around his chilly waist catches his body.  
  
Levi notices that Eren is about to fall and without thinking twice catches this dead beauty with one hand, oh, Levi can swear from the expression he got, Eren would be blushing now, it is too sad that blood no longer runs in his body... Levi starts to get seriously eager, he wishes to see how Eren looked like while being alive.  
A sound of crows cawing startles them both, lights turns on it the messy room, and a loud and dry coughing comes out of the deepest corner of the room.  
\- _There you are!_ \- Said Eren excitedly and stepped closer pulling Levi with him. Being careful this time not to hit any more books, would be hella awkward to loose his leg here, in front of his husband.  
  
After getting pulled by Erens skeleton hand, Levi looked up at the bony frame in front of him, there's nothing but a few lanky and shaky bones, and a pair of glasses on his... whatever used to be his nose, figures Levi.  
  
\- Oh, my dear. There YOU are. - Elder Hannes leans over his table and fixes his glasses over the empty circles that used to hold his eyeballs.  
  
- _I've brought my husband, Levi._ \- Introduces Eren and smiles at Levi in that warm and happy way. Levi makes a mental note that this undead beauty very much likes to call him his husband, but then remembering the story that crazy one-eyed skeleton revealed, Levi understands the reason why that is so.  
  
Now that Levi thinks about it, who would even do such a terrible thing to Eren, not only he is a beauty, yes Levi admits he just called a corpse beautiful, but he seems like an amazing person so far, and if Eren wouldn't be dead, Levi would gladly choose him over his home and Historia, but he can't stay with the dead, it's simply wrong, and it's not his time to be here yet. He can't get attached to Eren. He has responsibilities, he can't just leave Kenny and Kutchel like that without even a word, they prepared and waited for his and Smiths lady weddings. And Levi is NOT looking for excuses to make a run for it.  
  
\- What's that? Husband? - Asked Hannes looking at the couple a little puzzled and scratching his scalp, making half of it to break off and move together with his fingers.  
  
\- Pleased to meet you. - Says Levi, hoping that this old rattling bone-bag will bring him back to the living world. Hannes just grunts and looks Levi from head to toes. Eren wastes no time and speaks up.  
  
- _We need to go up. Upstairs?_ \- He softly lifts his bony hand up pointing with his index finger to the ceiling, trying to make Hannes understand. - _To visit the land of the living._ \- Adds and looks expectedly at the old person.  
  
\- Land of the living? - Hannes repeats slowly as if this one phrase had insulted him in any way, Levi curses inwardly, by the way, this Hannes was reacting Levi was starting to lose hope that he'll never go back. - Oh my dear....- Elder huffs silently while slowly making his way round his table and stepping closer the pair.  
  
\- _Please, Elder Hannes.._.- Eren pushed his luck a little, and Levi was grateful for that, he himself just stayed silent, his social skills are not the best, so it's better if Eren does the talking.  
  
\- Now, why go up there, when people are dying to get down here? - Hannes asks while stepping closer, looking more confused than worried. Eren nudges raven hair owner side with that bony elbow and words leaves Levi mouth before he can stop them.  
  
\- Sir, I need you to help. It means a lot to _me_... - he says and then blinks realizing what he just said - **us.**..- he fixes himself looking at Eren and meeting his eyes... 'Don't blow this Ackerman...not now.' he repeated in his head. Hannes seemed more and more confused, he just sighed and scratches his broken skull making that same half move with his fingers again.  
  
\- I don't know, it's just not natural. - Elder continued to scratch his head until Erens hand stopped him with a gentle plea.  
  
- _Please, Elder Hannes... Surely there must be something you can do._ \- whispered Eren, giving the most gentle look to Hannes. And to Levis relief Elder says that he'll see what he can do. With that said old man starts moving towards his bookshelf and he starts digging trough it, looking for something. Levi and Eren shares a look and when Hannes announces that he found it, they both watch the ratling Elder go back to his table. When he's there he opens his book and flips tough the pages while grunting silently.  
  
\- I have it. A Ukrainian haunting spell. - He finally announces and looks at the two bodies in front of him. Edler Hannes fixes his glasses and reads from the book a little before lifting his head up. - Just the thing for these quick trips. - he agrees to his own words while calling closer one of his crows.  
  
\- _So glad you thought of this_. - Whispers Eren softly leaning closer Levi, staring at him with those big deep ocean-green eyes, making Levi feel a tad bit guilty that he's planning on leaving.  
  
\- Me to..- is all he answers, but he is not that sure in his own words. But all these feelings gets pushed aside with the sight of what that elder just did, he fucking squeezed a crow and a silver egg just popped out of it. And with a small explanation to which Levi didn't listen, why should he. Its not like he was planning on coming back here, Elder Hannes cracked that egg letting gold dust land on them swallowing his and Erens body up carrying them into the land of the living. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating this work, there's been a lot going on lately for me. But things are coming back to my usual routine, which means I will be able to update faster. Also sorry, it came out a little short this time... :


	6. “Hopscotch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking my time to write this.. please tell me what you think..  
> I personaly dont really like the way this chapter happened...i mean..it looks to messy...no? thats why it took longer than planned...I like the idea i had for it, but im just worried it didnt quite come out as i wanted it... ;((  
> I really hope youll like reading it.. <3
> 
> P.S  
> I always try to fix my gramma mistakes, but i know theres a ton left behind, sorry about those. English is neither my first nor my second language, so please forgive my stupid mistakes. Q//////Q  
> Thank you!

\- Ah, here we have it. Ready? - asked Hannes while lifting the silver egg up and giving a final look to Eren and somewhat spaced out Levi. - Just remember, when you want to come back, say “Hopscotch”.  
  
\- _Hopscotch ?_ \- repeated Eren a little too excitedly. He was really going up, to the land of the living, to met his dear husbands family. Oh, he couldn't be more happy.  
  
\- That's right. - Elder Hannes nods his cracked skull and lifts that silver egg up, cracking it open and letting the golden dust swallow the couple in front of him up.

 __ **********  
  
Eren closed his eyes just for a second and when he opened them he looked up, light and warmth filling his deceased body. He gasps softly in wonder, as his dead eyes locked onto the huge pale pancake high up in the sky.  
  
- _I spent so long in the darkness... I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is_.- he whispers in such a soft voice that even Levi glances up at the moon, to admire the beauty of it. But Erens attention catches on movement just beside them, and to his delight, it's a small fluttering butterfly. Levi gets interested why Eren is giggling so he turns just to see the same butterfly he let go to freedom this morning, he really liked the color of its wings. Those wings looked painfully familiar to Erens eyes, that deep ocean green color almost electric and when Eren stares at him with them it makes his body shiver a little.   
  
Eren takes a deep breath in imagining the way his lungs fills with fresh air, it has been too long for him to remember how it feels to breathe. Then he looks at Levi giving him a playful and excited look. Oh, how he missed all the life surrounding him, trees, birds, moonlight, and the wind though he can't really feel the last one. He let his feet carry him forth, swirling in a small circle in front of Levi, humming happily, getting closer and softly landing his cold and paled hands on his new husband shoulders, making a small circle around him.

It is a mystery to Eren what is going on in that raven head as he stands with his indifferent facial expression. Seems like he's thinking about something, but if it would be important Eren is sure Levi would let him know. With this thought, Erens shoe gets caught by a branch and he trips over.

\- Psst. Hey, I think you dropped something. - Whispers Armin poking his tiny maggot head out of Erens ear, only then Eren notices his bony skeleton leg way up to his knee standing proudly hooked by that branch, he gasps in fright that Levi will see this and hurries up attaching his limb into place and giving an innocent smile to Levi who seems only now looked at Eren, who starts dancing around Levis body in this moonlight again.

\- Hold on, hold on... - whispers Levi catching Eren by his shoulders and in one swift move sitting him down onto an old slump. - I think I should prepare my family for the big news. - was what Levi said while staring down at Eren, and Eren feels so calm, he trusts Levis word, he trusts his husband word. - I'll go ahead and you.....wait here - Levi continues while brushing his hand trough that neat undercut and Eren only nods to his words.

\- _Perfect._ \- Eren smiles and sighs in excitement, he understands that it must be a rough thing for Levis family to take in, a bride, which is a man and a dead one on top of it all, but marriage is marriage, nothing can separate them now, Eren won't let that happen.

\- I won't be long. - promises Levi and slowly steps back, away from the undead boy. Moving just a few steps towards the town before turning around and repeating himself. - I'll be right back, just stay right here. - and with that, his feet carries him to the town, where his real wedding was supposed to take place only in a few hours now. 

 He fastly reached the bridge and the town center, he hurried to his to-be-bride house first, because he knows this all situation he got himself into will bring a bad name to his family. He has to fix this. Levi runs to the front door ready to knock when he hears Erwin and Petra Smith talking.  
  
\- If ever I see that Ackerman Boy... I'll strangle him with my bare hands. - with these words a loud thud came from the door, Levi understood that the owner of this low manly voice just pushed the lock into its place.  
  
\- Your hands are too fat, and his neck is too thin. - stated a firm female voice and a softer click was heard, the door was out of the question now. - You'll have to use a rope...- Petra added and she then walked away being followed by growling Erwin. Levi stood and sighed deeply, the situation is worse than he thought he slowly retreated from the door, his brains trying to think of a way to fix this. He needs to speak to Krista, maybe she'll have some ideas.

**_**** Back in the forest ****_ **

\- This is the voice of your conscience. Listen to what I say. I have a bad feeling about that boy. You know he is no..- little maggot gets cut off and brutally thrown out from the safety of Erens head, straight into a pile of freezing cold fresh snow.  
  
\- _Go chew someone else's ear for a while Armin._ \- Eren huffs in annoyance at his best friend. - _Levi has gone to see his parents just like he said._ \- Erens voice came out firm, he is sure Levi will come back here soon, all Eren has to do is just wait a little longer. But Armin was not having this nonsense.  
  
\- If I hadn't just been sitting in it, I would say that you had lost your mind! - he exasperated, how could this bright-eyed beauty be so blind, but then again, Love is indeed blind.  
  
\- _I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason... for taking so long_. - Eren kept on defending Levi from his stubborn little friend, who obviously was trying to say that Erens husband is not good for him. How can Armin even say that after all those long years that Eren waited for his beloved one, and yet at the end of his sentence his voice wavered a little.   
  
\- Oh? I am sure he does. So why don't you go and ask him? - Taunted Armin knowing that it's the best way to make Eren into doing something. And in all honestly Armin is worried about his friend, this Levi guy seems someone that just cannot be trusted.  
  
\- _Alright, I will!_ \- Eren stood up and clenched his pale skeleton fists, he'll prove Armin and Mikasa and everyone that there's mutual love between Levi and him.  
  
\- After all, he couldn't get far with those cold feet. - added little Maggot while turning to side letting Erens eyes go to the footprints that Levi left in the freshly fallen snow.

**_**** Back at the Smith residence ****_ **

  
Moving in the shadows, Levi found his way around the house, any noise he made got covered by owl hooting. He stood right beneath Historias room balcony, Levi slowly climbed up to the second floor, knocking onto the dim lighted room window. Startling Historia from knitting.  
  
\- Levi! - Krista made her way to Levi as fast as her tightly laced dress allowed her to, opening the door and letting her fiance inside. - I'm so happy to see you. - she sighed in relief and slowly took Levis hand pulling him to the armchair, beside the fireplace - Come by the fire. Where have you been? Are you all right? - she starts asking questions, but Levi didn't come here to answer those, he has something important to tell her.  
  
\- I. I...oh dear... - Levi sighs not knowing where to start, not wanting to sound like a mad man. He knows that she might not believe him and think he's just looking for excuses, knows that this time telling the actual true wouldn't help. But lying is not an option as well.  
  
\- You're as cold as death. What's happened to you? - Krista touches Levi hand softly rubbing it between her own warm palms, her soft angel like smile now turned into a worried expression. - Your coat!? - she points out a place that has been ripped out...wait when was it ripped out, Levi can't remember, he's done a lot of running tonight. Krista looks at Levi as if waiting for the explanation.  
  
\- Historia, I confess. This morning I was terrified of marriage. - says Levi while letting his head down, his facial expression cold and distant, just like it was when he first saw Krista, she's a nice and pretty girl, but she's not Levis girl. - but then, I met a wonderful person, I felt I should always be with... and I realized that marriage is not as frightening as it may have looked at first. - Levi said and then smiled to himself   _ **"not as frightening?"**_   fuck it, he's been in hell already, seen shit that would make anyone drop dead on spot, but to him, it wasn't that bad. Being married to Eren is not that _**bad**_. Part of him feels bad for lying to _**his**_ bride for why he come here, but he needs to fix this damn situation. He can't leave his family under the consequences of his runaway just a day before the wedding.  
Historia looked at him surprised and pleased by Levis words, thinking that they're meant for her. Her angel like smile returned to her face.  
  
\- Levi, I fell the same. - she whispers, and to that Levi raises his eyebrow, now does she really, if she found a person she likes then that's great he guesses, it will make the situation easier for him.  
And as Krista closed her eyes and started leaning in closer, Levi touched her cheeks stopping her from getting any closer. Obviously, girl misunderstood him, guess it's his own fault for not putting it bluntly. But before he's able to open his mouth and try to settle all this fucking drama down, Eren storms into the room. _**Well... Shit..**_

Levi hears Erens voice and immediately stands up making Krista stand up as well.

\- .... _darling I just wanted to meet your_ pare _...._ \- Says Eren while stepping closer and fixing his disheveled hair, but his sentence gets cut off when his eyes gets a full view of the room and he sees the blond lady standing beside HIS husband, his heart drops to his heels, well it would if he'd had one. His eyes jumping back and forth between this young living lady and Levi. - _Darling? Who's this...?_ \- He whispers a little shakily while stepping closer and softly locking his hand with Levis.  
  
\- Who is he? - Gasps Krista, looking terrified and to Erens surprise betrayed...what was Levi doing here, and why isn't he explaining anything.   
  
\- _I'm his husband_. - Eren allows this word roll off his tongue so sweetly, that it cuts Krista like poison, and with that word Eren holds out his ringed hand showing that small golden band on his finger. Krista looks from at the corpse hand and then at Levi, back to the ring and at the corpse bride itself, finally, she gasps. - Levi?! - waiting to get an explanation, and Eren turns to him hoping to hear something about this whole messy situation as well, who is this girl, is she Levis sister or cousin? If so then Levi needs to tell him now, because to him it looks bad.  
  
\- Shit, you don't understand, he's dead. Look. - Says Levi and takes Erens hand shaking it softly to prove his point, and as soon as he did it he understood that he choose the worst possible words to fix the situation, well fuck he was never good at explaining himself to other people.

 Eren couldn't believe his eyes, did Levi just... Oh god, even if Eren knows he has no heart he can still feel something shattering inside of him, why did Levi hurt him like this, it's the worst possible thing, and it wasn't even twenty-four hours since Levi put a ring on Erens finger...he stumbled away from his so-called 'husband' while firmly holding his hand, and whispered “ _hopscotch_ ” making a strong pull from the undead world carry them both back to the old oak and into the black hole, to where not even the moonlight can reach.

**_*********_ **

- _You lied to me!_ \- is the first thing Eren hisses at Levi while showing him away from himself. Well, Levi is kinda relieved that now Krista will know that he didn't just run away and maybe she'll tell everyone and his family name won't be that badly ruined, his uncle and mom didn't deserve to be badmouthed for what he did. While Levi was thinking Eren crosses his cold skeleton hands over his chest continuing with his speech, those deep ocean blue eyes carrying more life than Levis whole existence. - _Just to get back to that other woman!_ \- he runs his hands trough his hair and looks at Levi, sad and hurt, obvious on his face.   
  
\- Don't you understand? Technically, you are that Other. - sighs Levi and tries to step closer, 'shit, don't make him cry Ackerman' Is what Levi tries to say to himself in his head, but his lips does not listen to him, saying words that only hurts Eren more.  
  
\- _No! You're married to me! -_ Eren gasps in disbelief, what was Levi even saying. - _She's the other.._. - he adds his voice breaking, why was his husband doing this to him, was he not good enough, what was it that he lacks?  
  
\- He's got a point. - whispers Elder Hannes with a cough, breaking Levis silence who seems to better stay silent, but seeing Eren at the edge of crying makes him want to do something, say something that would make it all feel better. But what can he say, truth is, there is no way for a living to be with the dead, that is not natural, and Levi has to make Eren realize that, as much as he himself hates the fact of hurting this beautiful brunet.  
  
\- _And_ I _though... I thought this was all going so well.._. - whispers Eren, tears now softly sliding his cheeks. He can't understand why Levi betrayed him like this. And just as another sob escaped his lips, his eye popped out, probably affected by the tears. That small ball rolled right to Levis feet. And the least he could do was to pick it up, that's what he did, he slowly stepped closer Eren and handed it back after softly wiping it away from dust. 

\- Look, I'm sorry... but - whispers Levi while holding that small white eyeball back to his Bride. - this just can't work. - says Levi in the most gentle and soft tone he could manage at a time like this.  
  
\- _Why not?_ \- pushes Eren, to him this looks stupid, why isn't Levi asking for forgiveness, he could forgive his husband this once, but no! Instead, he's saying that it's not gonna work. - _It's my eye, isn't it.?_ \- adds Eren while sniffing silently, of course, it's his looks, or was it something he said... he slowly lifts that white ball and pushes it back into its place, blinking a few times to set it back where it belongs.  
  
\- No. Your eye is, lovely. - defends Levi, of course, it's not about the looks... Jesus sometimes Eren really sounds just like a brat, if Levi had to say Eren is the most beautiful person he'd seen between dead and living. - Listen, under different circumstances, well, who knows? - sighs and looks at Eren, his voice is gentle and even his indifferent expression now looks sincere. - But were just too different, I mean... **You're dead**. - Levi points out a thing that Eren seem to have forgotten all this time. This place is not a place for Levi, he still has a life up there in the living world, not that he has a big wish to come back there, he also doesn't want to die yet from just staying here.  
  
\- _You should've thought about that before you asked me to **marry you**._.. - Eren hisses now getting a little irritated at all the big speech Levi is giving him. Now he knows what he lacks, and it makes it obvious that Levi will never understand him, nor his feelings.  
  
\- Why can't you understand? It was a mistake. I would have never married you. - says Levi and immediately snaps his mouth shut regretting his last sentence, the expression on Erens face was full of, deep grief, of someone, lost a long time ago...It made Levi want to take back every word he had said after coming back, but his common sense keeps on kicking his brain, reminding him that he can't stay in the dead world...yet he could have been gentler with his choice of words.  
  
Eren didn't say anything after that, he just turned and slowly left the room, leaving Levi and the conversation, what else can he add, what else can he say....  
  
He didn't stop even when Levi called out his name....


	7. "It seems that I still have a tear to shed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse – I’m sorry..
> 
> I’m not trying to be mean here or anything, I just didn’t felt like writing anything for a while now….i mean, I just had no inspiration at all…I had time but I just didn’t felt like writing.....I’m so sorry to all those who were waiting for this so long…if there are anyone still waiting for it.. Q///Q
> 
> I promise not to take so long again to post a chapter, I’m going to finish this story so no worries, Im not planning on dropping it…I guess I just needed a break, but I’m back!  
> I’m so sorry again! Please don’t hate me! Q////Q
> 
> About the chapter...?  
> it’s a sad one, I’m still staying close to the original…so everyone who watched the movie knows what’s coming up.. (I just tried to avoid singing this time.. )
> 
> I reread the previous chapters and had to cringe at my own writing style. And I know I haven’t improved…but hey that’s only a proof that I’m not a writer!!  
> … and in advance a huge sorry for all the gramma mistakes and incorrect language usage - I have no betta to fix this. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy ! and leave your comments with ideas and stuff, they really mean a lot and inspire me to continue..  
> (I am not joking, I posted all previous six chapters in one month, all because you guys left wonderful comments that inspired me to continue….a huge thank you! <3)

Coming back to his room Eren rips the little white lily that his dear brother gave him out of his hair and throws it to the ground making his way to the couch….he sits down and looks at his small decayed flower bouquet…  
_\- Roses, for eternal love…-_ he says bitterly as he slowly rips out a few of those dried, dead flowers, crushing the petals between his bony fingers… __  
\- Lilies, for sweetness…- he says and sighs deeply, feeling how his bony fingers shakes while softly touching the dead flowers, he slowly lifts the shattered pieces of lilies up… but they fall to the ground through his skeleton hand…  
- _Baby’s breath.-_ …he whispers …‘everlasting love…’ was what the flower meant…but what was he trying to fool, someone like Levi could never lover him…with a deep and hopeless sigh he throws the bouquet to the floor, not noticing titan, who came in after noticing that Eren came back home - sadly, without his former master…  
\- Why so blue? – Big black widow spider, known as one of Eren best friends by the name of Mikasa, lowers herself down from the ceiling with her silky spider web breath.  
\- _Maybe he’s right…. maybe we are to different?_ \- whispers Eren while answering his friends question. He just doesn’t know anymore…one-minute Levi is trying to run away, the next he’s smiling at him and being all happy about the marriage and the next moment he’s going to some other woman and telling him they can’t be together! He wishes he could understand what is going on it that raven head of his so-called husband…  
\- Maybe he should have his head examined! - suggest a voice inside his head…Armin, his closest friend that’s been there for him since the beginning, since he awoke in this world…but right now he wishes not this kind of support, so without any struggle he pulls Armin’s small body out through his ear and looks at his friend hanging in his fingers... – I could do it! – Little maggot adds with determination in his deep tiny eyes…

\- _Or maybe he does belong with her... –_ says Eren and looks down at his lap, feeling how unfair the whole thing is, irritation slowly seeping into his head _… - Little miss living._ \- he adds and scowls lightly… _  
\- With her rosy cheeks and beating heart… -_ he mocks in annoyance…because he knows that he can’t compare himself to that…

\- Oh, those girls are ten a penny. You’ve got so much more! – defends Mikasa, as an old friend she knows how long Eren was waiting for his ‘husband’ to finally show up…so she’s not going to let her friend just give up on this…even if she doesn’t like the guy, Eren seemed extremely happy to have finally found that person.  
\- you’ve got…you’ve got….- she stutters a little while trying to counter what was listed….but it’s not that easy to find something that could battle against beating heart….  
– You’ve got wonderful personality! – she says with a dead serious expression. But it only makes Eren shake his head…to him that’s barely enough in comparison to that living squishy girl….  
Erens reaction sparks up Armin to say in irritation…  
– What does that wispy little brat have that you don’t have double?!- after his words Armin looks at Mikasa, with his eyes asking her to speak up, as friends it is their responsibility to comfort Eren and make him feel better…  
\- She can’t hold a candle to the beauty of your smile! – says the black widow spider but again, Eren just sighs and scowls lightly…  
– _How about a pulse_? – he whispers sarcastically and gently lands Armin onto the back of the couch…his gaze lowering down to his lap again where his eyes locks onto the small golden band that Levi put there with perfect wedding vows…and thinking about how he didn’t meant any of what he said, hurts now…

\- Overrated by a mile! – answers Armin trying to cheer Eren up again, he himself starts feeling hopeless and a little sad while watching his best friend feel so much pain, as if he’s being killed by his lover again, just that this time it’s happening slower…but Mikasa comes to the rescue of Armin, while giving him more confidence with her words…  
\- Overvalued! Overblown! If he only knew the you that we know…- … But Eren just sighs…. he has no wish to argue with his friends, he just knows that no matter what he will never be equal to that girl, because she’s breathing and her heart is beating….

\- And that silly little creature isn’t wearing his ring. – adds Mikasa while getting onto the couch and using her whole eight legs to fastly make her way to Erens hand and lift that ringed finger to make her point show.  
\- That’s right! And she doesn’t play piano or dance, or sing! – adds Arming, happy to be able to find so many good things to prove Eren that he’s way better, and maybe this way they’ll see their friend smile again.  
\- No she doesn’t compare! – both Armin and Mikasa says at the same time, and it makes Eren look at them…  
_\- but she breaths air_ …- he whispers and looks down again, his talents doesn’t matter, they can’t be compared to the gift of life…both of his friends immediately shoots back at him  
– Who cares! Its unimportant, overrated, overblown! If only he could see, how special you can be…oh honey… If he only knew the you that we know…-    
  
Eren listens to his friends talk - them trying to cheer him up and make him feel better….make the situation seem better, by pointing out all the good in him…but none of it compares to her…so he sighs deeply and stands up, softly hugging his own middle…with his gaze looking down to the dark underworld tiles…  
“… _if I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain..”_ he whispers in a silent defeated tone…slowly making his way through the room..  
“ _If you cut me with a knife it’s still the same…”_ he says and slowly turns back to his friends, his big deep ocean blue eyes revealing the heartbreak that he’s feeling, even if he has no beating heart…. _” And I know her heart is beating…and I know that I am dead…”_ he whispers with his voice going more silent with every word….he slowly passes siting Titan on the floor, going for the wall and softly leaning against it, by gently resting his temple against it…  
“ _yet the pain here that I feel….try and tell me it’s not real..”_ whispers while his dead eyes starts shine with raw emotions that he haven’t felt in long time…very long time…he takes in a deep breath and looks at his hand…an at the ring…  
“… _and it seems that I still have a tear to shed_ …” he whispers and slowly slides down the wall, sitting down onto the ground….  
  
\- The sole redeeming feature from that little creature, is that she’s alive. – says Armin who got carried closer by Mikasa, who used two of her eight legs to help her friend out a bit in moving.  
\- Everybody knows that’s just a temporary state, which s cured very quickly when we meet our fate. -  Adds Mikasa, this time she told a fact, no matter how alive she is now, she won’t be soon, everyone dies sooner or later and coms down here…with her words Titan comes closer, carrying Eren the bouquet of flowers that he threw away earlier…

But Eren ignores the puppy, and shoes his friends away…he had enough of this….he just wants to be alone with his none-existent broken heart….he slowly stands up and gets closer the bed…slowly siting down and sighing deeply again…his eyes full tears that he still refuses to let go…  
\- _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain….in the ice or in the sun its all the same….-_ he whispers while slowly laying down…and rolling onto his side…he got used to being alone…he doesn’t remember much about his family anymore…he knows they’re still alive, because if they’d be dead, he would have met them already…he has friends, but he doesn’t want to be alone like this all the time…it’s like he’s cursed…  
\- _yet I feel my heart is aching…though it doesn’t beat, its breaking….and the pain that I here feel…t~try and tell m~me it’s not r~real…-_ his voice starts breaking a little now, as he can’t keep himself from breaking into silent sobs….stupid Levi….why does he have to go and hurt him so much…the pain from when he woke up and realized that he’ll never see the moonlight again nor his love by which he was betrayed is slowly creeping back to him…the feeling of betrayal….the pain of being left, of being killed by the one he loved…  
  
- _I know that I am …dead…..yet it seems.. t~that I still have some tears…. t~to shed….-_ he whispers and closes his eyes as his cheeks gets wet from the wet droplets of salty tears that slide down and hit the soft pillows…..


	8. "Can the living marry the dead? " & "Death will come sooner than you think..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story will soon change from the original, I'm a bit scared of it though :) not sure will you like it or not...
> 
> please leave kudos if you liked it! and any comment at all with your opinion will literally make my day! <3
> 
> \---------------
> 
> at the end of the next chapter, I'll leave a little surprise. <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Krista so if you don't really like her, or you didn't like Victoria in the movie you can skip it, because like before, this chapter will be following the original storyline. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> I'm going through this work at the moment. :) remembering what I had written already and all... and I just merged these two chapters into one, because they both are about Krista and this just seemed like a right thing to do.   
> I'm currently working on the next chapter, so please look forward to it! :) 
> 
> kudos for everyone that has been reading and leaving lovely comments, once I again - its all thanks to you guys that this fanfic is even being continued! don't forget that :)   
> as long as ill have at least one person reading it and wishing me to continue...I will.

\- Its true mother! -  Historia whined at her mother Petra, the girl was terrified and devastated. Her husband was kidnaped by that creature and her parents are not even listening to her….  
\- Levi is married to a dead person! -  She exclaims while pacing around her room…softly sliding her angel like hands into her blond hair messing them a little… - I saw him. A CORPSE. Standing right here with Levi. – she adds and points to the huge window that leads to her balcony…where the corpse appeared and claimed her Levi kidnaping him and taking him somewhere where Krista can’t fallow.

Petra listened to everything patiently, until Krista mentioned that Levi showed up in her room, her facial features shifted and the scowl on her face turn into something close to disgust.  
\- Levi was in your room? Disgraceful…- she covers her face with her hand and shakes her head…this daughter of hers is so useless in so many ways…

\- I have to help him! – Krista hurries to her mother waiting for some sort of support on this case, but before Petra is able to shove her away with such ridicule nonsense, the maid Ymir steps up and softly gets a hold of poor girl hands...  
\- Come sit in your chair, angel. You’re shaking like a leaf... – Ymir helps young lady to the chair and fastly gets a blanket over the shaking frame shoulders…helping that confused child calm down a little…  
  
Watching the whole scene elope in front of her, Petra loses her patience and strides away...  
\- Fetch her a straitjacket! She’s completely mad! Come Ymir...-  after ordering that maid to get out of the room. She pulls out a key and slams the door shut, locking them and after that Petra leaves her good for nothing daughter locked up in her room to think about everything. How can the little thing not understand that her getting married is something that is necessary to save the family, without money this family will be thrown to the streets…  
At some point of life, Petra was just like Krista is now…in love with dreams and fantasies, but reality is cruel and the sooner you realize that, the less it hurts later…  
  
Locked in her room Krista hugs her tiny waist and squeezes one of her small fists against her chest, if they think that she’s going to give up just like that then they are so wrong. She slowly steps back while thinking.  
The corpse just showed up out of nowhere and on top of it all it was a man! was this just a cruel joke…No it can’t be, because she saw the living corpse with her own eyes…with that in mind little girl slowly turns and looks trough the huge glass window and then it clicks, that’s her way out of this cage, this is her way out to help Levi…  
She softly pushes the handle down a few times trying to open the balcony door...and to her pleasant surprise the door opens and the chilly air of late autumn hits her fragile frame…  
The weather that night is perfectly describing the way Krista feels, the lightning storm and the harsh downpour makes her wish this was all just a dream…But she knows that she has to do something, so she looks down through the railing of the balcony, she can hurt herself with the jump, so she rushes inside and gathers her blankets, tying a rope, surprisingly it turned out long enough for her to get down..

But while going down the blanket-rope she gets stuck right above her parents’ window where, as always is standing her father, watching the distance with only god knows what on his mind… The only mystery than the man itself is his huge and ferocious eyebrows…Just when Krista thinks that she’ll get busted, her mother calls out to Erwin and he walks away from the window, as if listening to his wife orders to come back to bed.  And the moment that Erwin turns around to walk away, the blanket that the girl was holding on rips and she tumbles to the floor, hitting the ground with a soft thud and a soundless yelp of a momentary pain. But she doesn’t stay down for long, wrapping the ripped cloth around her she hurries away from the house while making her brain gears turn, where could she go to ask help in such case. Who would believe her? There is only one place that she might get any answers…

* * *

 

\- What in the heavens...- whispers Pastor Pixis while making his way through the church towards the loud banging on the wooden door.  
As the old pastor took his time to get a candle to light his way, the banging got louder. – who could that be at this hour? – pondered the old man. It really is unusual to get disturbed so late into the night.  
So, to say he was surprised when he opened the door and saw the young Smith child was understatement. His old and grey eyebrows rose in surprise, and in slight annoyance, since he has a feeling why the child is here…after all her wedding is to be ruined. And only a blind person could say she doesn’t have an eye for the irresponsible Ackerman boy.  
\- Miss Smith. – greets Pixis, leaning in a little and using the candle to read the expression that Historia is wearing on her face right now…  
\- What are you doing here? You should be at home, prostrate with grief. – exclaims the old man with annoyance, since the young lady shows no signs of caring about the wedding that will never come to her now.

\- Oh, Pastor Pixis! – Krista cries out breathlessly, her whole wet body is shaking, partly because its cold, and partly because she’s just too worried. – I have to ask you something...! – she adds but gets shot down almost immediately with a low and annoyed voice of the old person in front of her...  
\- This is most irregular. – says the man and slowly retreats starting to close the door, but Krista is not having any of this attitude of the Pastor right now.  
\- Please! I beg of you...- she cries out again and softly pushes past the Pastor and into the church, moving forth and making the Pastor move back as if the girl would be a threat.  
– You are the only one in this village that knows of what awaits after the grave. – she exclaims letting her tone rise in slight panic over what she herself is saying to the god touched man in front of her… and her words actually make Pixis stop and raise an eyebrow at her in wonder, why would she ask about such things of all people, she always seemed to be a rather cheerful child.  
\- That’s a grim topic for a bride-to-be. – he points out and waits for the girl to elaborate her previous sentence. Just then a bright flash of light shines through the beautiful stained-glass window of the church...  
\- It is a bride I fear, which is why I must know: - she whispers in most silent and terrified way, her huge and bright eyes now clouded with anxiety, she speaks the rest of the sentence while softly squeezing the ripped piece of wet blanket around her fragile body. Before she’s able to continue with her question, a deafening thunder rolls trough the sky above them, but neither of them flinch at the storm antics…  
\- **Can the living marry the dead?** – she asks as her voice wavers…her eyes full of expectation, and hope, to hear something that would help her to save Levi from the corpse that took him away.

It takes Pastor a moment to digest what was asked of him, his facial features narrowed and the aura around him darkens…this is unheard of, the girl must have gone mad.  
\- What on earth are you talking about? – he asks with his voice low, but more in a rhetorical way, not requiring an answer form the crazy girl. It makes sense now, why she’s here, there must be something wrong with her head. Maybe she took her future husband running away from her a day before the wedding way deeper than it was to be expected.

\- Please ! Its Levi he’s married to a corpse! – She begs by clasping her hands into a tight knot beside her chest, trying to make the pastor believe her, and understand that she’s not making anything up and everything that she’s saying is true, getting almost desperate. – Please! He has a corpse bride! – she cries out as tears threaten to spill from her eyes… - …there must be some way. To undo what’s been done.. – she finally wipes at her eyes, trying to collect herself…

\- mhm… - hums Pastor lowly, in that thinking way, the girl obviously lost her mind. And he knows what to do to help her, and make sure she brings no harm to herself nor to anyone around her. – I believe I know just what to do… Come with me.- he says and it immediately brightens the sick girl up, and she doesn’t even struggle against his hold when he takes a tight grip onto her upper hand.  

 

* * *

 

\- Historia!? Where are your corsets!? – Shrieks Petra after seeing her daughter in such disgraceful appearance right beside the pastor, who brought her back home from god knows where she was.  
 - She’s speaking in tongues. Of unholy alliances. – grunts Pastor Pixis in disappointment, he had quite high expectations for this young woman, yet she seems to be gone completely mad. – Her mind has come undone, I fear. – he adds with a slow head shake, holding a tight grip on the crazy girls upper hand to keep her from running away again. To the pastor, it seems like she needs to be locked away for her own safety in a place that she couldn’t get away.  
\- It’s not true! Let me go! Let me go! – the young girl tries to defend herself, looking distressed and anxious, but mostly desperate to find Levi and free him from the cruel marriage he had been forced into. Yet little does she understand that by struggling so much she only is making things worse in the eyes of her mother and the Pastor. And as she starts squirming against the hold of the elderly man, he lets her go and she stumbles forth almost falling into her mothers hands.  
\- Thank you, Pastor Pixis. Thank you so very much. – Petra pushes Historia into the mansion, and thanks to the Pastor for his help. And without any more time wasting she closes the door, and grabs Historia who’s still quite shaken by her wet blanket that she used to cover herself from the rain, roughly pulling it off of her and throwing it to the ground in rage.  
\- Take her to her room!! – shouts Petra at Ymir, the woman is so angry at the moment that even her cheeks are bright red from the embarrassment and disgrace that Historia has brought upon this family, not only the groom ran away and left them without a penny, now Historia is also acting up and making the situation even worse. What will people think!?...what a disgrace.  
\- NO! I’m telling the truth, mother, please.…. Levi needs my help… - sobs Historia while the servant Ymir, tries to be as gentle as she can with the fragile young lady. – Ymir, you believe me, don’t you? – asks the sobbing girl Ymir had always been her closest and only friend…but before Ymir answers, a loud Patras order rings through the whole mansion as she orders all the servants to obey this number one rule…” Seal the doors and bar the windows. See to it that she doesn’t escape again.”  
\- NO MOTHER! HE NEEDS MY HELP!! YMIR LET ME GO!! – Historia once again starts struggling, yet Ymir knows better than anyone else how to calm the girl and so after a small fit she calms down and Ymir leads her to her room….

\- Will the mortification never cease? – sighs Petra while softly rubbing at her temples, slowly making her way through the room while trying to put all the thoughts in order. – Erwin, it will be YEARS before we can show ourselves in public again… - whines Petra as her voice slowly grows desperate, just like Historia was a while ago, there is obviously no doubt the woman is her mother. – what shall we do? – questions Petra, but her husband seems to indifferent to the situation, he is lost in his mind thinking about something.  
\- We shall continue with our plan, with or without Lucas. – finally announces Erwin in his calm and deep voice. But to it Petra just sighs…  
\- It’s Levi, Erwin. – she corrects him and slowly steps closer, standing in front of him and looking straight up at him, to try and see what her husband is trying to come up with.  
\- whatever. – He grumbles and rolls his eyes at his wife, she sometimes can be so picky and annoying, trying to provoke him every moment she gets, yet his cold nerves had become steel throughout the years.  
  
\- For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Victoria… - a sudden voice has caught both Petra and Erwin off guard… - …. it's positively criminal. -  ads the no other but the Lord Nile Dok, to which Petra and Erwin turn their gaze to the figure that now stands across the great hall. – why, if I had a woman like your daughter on my arm, I would lavish her with riches befitting royalty. -  the man continues while dramatically making his way towards the couple. Chirping the poisonous words to get the Smiths on his side.  
\- Your lady wife is a most fortunate woman. – Petra sighs and crosses her hands over her chest, a little more than annoyed at the Lord, in her situation listening about someone living such a life while she and her family is about to bankrupt seriously gets on her nerves…  
\- Alas, I am not married. – hurries to answer this so-called Lord. – I was betrothed some years ago, but tragedy snatched my young bride away… - the man looks at his feet while remembering the tragedy, let the memories take over him, and grief and sorrow reflect on his face. – when one lives alone wealth counts for naught…. - he adds in a lower tone, adding as much hurt to his voice as he possibly can muster while dramatically clenching his fists beside his heart, to make his words seem and feel heart-wrenching. And all of that does indeed help the Lord since both Petra and Erwin share a look having the same idea spinning in their heads. 

After being locked in her room Historia does not sit around and starts looking for something to break through the lock…and after a short search throughout the room she grabs one of the sharp solid metal fireplace tools, yet she only manages to hit the lock a few times until he father unlocks the door and walks in with Petra coming in after him.  
\- Marvelous news, Historia, There’ll be a wedding after all. – says Erwin in a very satisfied way. Giving Petra a look who looks just as smug as the man himself.  
\- ….. you found him? – whispers Krista while trying to hold the heavy took behind her back, so that her parents wouldn’t see what she was intending to do before they came in…  
\- Make haste my dear, our relatives will arrive at any moment. – says Petra while stepping closer the window, that has been sealed with planks by the workers and she hums softly in satisfaction that her order has been carried out well. When she looks around and glances at Krista and the way she looks, she shakes her head in distaste and steps closer while saying – We must have you looking presentable for Lord Nike Dok. – she says and claps her hands in a gentle yet strict way, because that is her decision, and no one should question it.  
\- …. Lord Dok? – Krista even drops the heavy metal tool making it clank on the ground, which of course leaves Erwin raising one of his huge eyebrows at her in question…but she can’t care now because the name her mother said just now, of the person she should be marrying today is not the name she wants to hear.  
\- He will make a fine husband. – Says Erwin who usually does not get involved into things that Petra takes care off, but this time the future of the whole family depends on this marriage. – A fortuitous turn of events indeed. – adds Erwin in quite an exciting way, because Lord Dok is so much better than the merchant son Ackerman.  
\- A far better prospect this time. – Petra agrees with Erwins words, this may probably be the first time the two actually agrees on something. Yet that does not make Krista happy one bit.  
\- But I do not love him. You cannot make me do this. – she tries to protest and reason with her parents, once again bringing up love to them. Out of which her parents just wave her off and tell her she must do this. No matter how much she pleads, there is no other way.  
\- without your marriage to Lord Nile Dok, we will be penniless, into the street. We are destitute. – explains Erwin to his daughter, who seems to have lost all hope now…  
\- … but …Levi… - she whispers as her eyes fill with tears, this cant be it. She does not love Lord Dok, and she does not want to marry him, yet when her father put it all that way, she can’t choose...she has to do this for her family…  
\- Levi Ackerman has gone, child. – Petra finally calms down and sighs, as her tone also gets a little gentler, now that the girl has understood the reasons why she has to marry, she has to become serious and do her responsibility as a Smith.  
\- You shall marry Lord Dok tomorrow. – says Erwin and shortly after that he leaves, with Petra following him behind. Not leaving anything else for their daughter but to mourn over her fate and the broken heart.  
to which she does while collapsing to the floor and sobbing her heart out into her fragile hands.

When Petra and Erwin leave the room of their distressed daughter and move across the corridor, a set of eyeballs fallows them from the dark…and once they disappear behind one of the many doors, he moves forth trough the same corridor, admiring the paintings of all the Smiths, while a twisted and sick laugh starts rumbling from deep down his chest….  
and while he does so a wide grin appears on his face, and as he steps closer to Historias portrait he leans against the wall right beside it…  
\- oh my dear, oh don’t look at me … - he whispers while lifting his hand up to stroke the canvas where the girls cheek is painted… - you have only to suffer this union until death do us part… - he explains to the woman in the painting….all the while the sick grin never leaving his face…. – and that…. will come sooner than you think… - he says and finally the wide gin changes into a dark scowl, as he slowly walks away, returning to his quarters for the night, because he has to rest before his wedding...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now... here's a list of Characters to make it more clear who is who: 
> 
> Emily - Eren  
> Victor Van Dort - Levi  
> Nell Van Dort - Kutchel  
> William Van Dort - Kenny  
> Victoria Everglot - Historia/Krista  
> Maudeline Everglot - Petra  
> Finis Everglot - Erwin  
> Barkis Bittern - Nile Dok  
> Hildegarde - Ymir  
> Mayhew - Marco  
> Paul - Jean  
> Bonejangles - Hange  
> Emil - Thomas  
> Elder Gutknecht - Hannes  
> Mrs. Plum - Rico  
> Scraps - Titan  
> Maggot- Armin  
> Black Widow - Mikasa  
> Pastor Galswells - Pixis  
> Grandfather Everglot - Kitts  
> Skeleton Girl - Sasha  
> Skeleton Boy - Connie  
> Gertrude - Reiner  
> Alfred - Bertlot
> 
> Erens family - Farlan, Isabel, Carla, Grisha
> 
> ********
> 
> Please leave your opinion. I'm really interested what you guys have to say since it's my very first work EVER. Should I continue or is writing just not meant for me :) 
> 
> Like I mentioned, I have always only read fanfictions. My best inspiration is all those writers who are creating these fanfictions. A huge THANK YOU to all of you! <3


End file.
